How to Be a Heartbreaker
How to Be a Heartbreaker by Marina and The Diamonds is featured in Feud, the sixteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Brody and Rachel. The song begins with Brody heading towards an older woman sitting at a table. He begins to dance with her as he sings, looking at her intimately. Everyone at the area begins to dance in partners, singing back-up for Brody. He pauses at the end of the chorus, as the music stops with him speaking after a large sigh, "At least I think I do" and the music continues as the partners dance away. Brody is pushed into the elevator by the mystery woman, as if they are about to kiss. Rachel then walks around her Bushwick apartment, singing as she thinks. While Brody and the woman dance intimately in the elevator, Rachel feels confused. They soon reach the floor, and all the partners dancing along with Brody and the woman dance until they reach their personal rooms. Closing the blinds, they take off their clothes and Brody pushes the woman on the bed, indicating they are going to have sex (as he says he only accepts cash). Rachel then finishes off the song, saying "At least I think I do." Lyrics Brody: Rule number one, Is that you gotta have fun But baby when you're done, You gotta be the first to run Rule number two, Just don't get attached to Somebody you could lose So le-let me tell you This is how to be a heartbreaker Boys they like a little danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you How to be a heartbreaker Boys they like the look of danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you At least I think I do Ooooooo, ooooooo, ooooooo Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you Rule number three, Wear your heart on your cheek But never on your sleeve, UnIess you wanna taste defeat Rule number four, Gotta be looking pure Kiss him goodbye at the door, And leave him wanting more, more This is how to be a heartbreaker Boys they like a little danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you How to be a heartbreaker Boys they like the look of danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you At least I think I do Ooooooo, ooooooo, ooooooo Cause I lo-lo-love you Rachel: Girls, we do, whatever it will take Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two So it's better to be fake Brody and Rachel: Can't risk losing in love again, ba-abe This is how to be a heartbreaker Boys they like a little danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you How to be a heartbreaker Boys they like the look of danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you Ooooooo, ooooooo, ooooooo Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you Rachel: At least I think I do Trivia *Dean Geyer was supposed to have his first released solo in Girls (and Boys) on Film, El Tango de Roxanne from the movie Moulin Rouge!. The whole scene and history was changed from that episode to Feud, and with that they also changed the song; to a duet with Lea Michele on How to Be a Heartbreaker. Source *In an interview, when Marina and The Diamonds got asked if she was excited to have her song in Glee, she replied it was "very exciting," adding she saw Lea doing the Britney episode (referring either Britney/Brittany or Britney 2.0). Source *In the studio version the line "At least I think I do" is not whispered as it is in the show version. Gallery FeudCap2.png HTBAB.jpg HTBAHB.png BDCUrDnCMAAn-ev.jpg Glee 416 performance how to be a heartbreaker tagged 640x360 21807171923.jpg how to be a heartbreaker.gif how to be a heartbreaker2.gif how to be a heartbreaker3.gif how to be a heartbreaker4.gif how to be a heartbreaker5.gif how to be a heartbreaker7.gif how to be a heartbreaker6.gif how to be a heartbreaker8.gif How to be a heartbreaker6.gif How to be a heartbreaker4.gif How to be a heartbreaker3.gif How to be a heartbreaker2.gif Glee 416 performance how to be a heartbreaker tagged 640x360 21807171923.jpg Tumblr n5h8a4IXVe1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5h8a4IXVe1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5h8a4IXVe1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5h8a4IXVe1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n5h8a4IXVe1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n5h8a4IXVe1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n5h8a4IXVe1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n5h8a4IXVe1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Brody Weston Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four